


[Fanart] Baked Alaska Cuddles

by Janie (JanieMogami)



Category: Like Falling Stars - Avalon Roselin
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Pajamas, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieMogami/pseuds/Janie
Summary: Commission for Avalon Roselin of the main characters from her book Like Falling Stars, Ann and Nicolas (aka the Baked Alaska Sweethearts). Sleepy cuddles!
Relationships: Ann (Like Falling Stars)/Nicolas (Like Falling Stars)
Kudos: 1





	[Fanart] Baked Alaska Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TortieMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortieMom/gifts).



Resized:

Full res:


End file.
